Carry You Home
by EmmaBoleyn12-01-94
Summary: As strong as you were, tender you go. I'm watching you breathing for the last time. Robin reflecting back on Marian SONGFIC, Carry You Home by James Blunt, Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspects


Carry You Home

**Carry You Home**

**I know fic's on Robin's feeling on losing Marian have been done quite a lot but I love this song and I think it suits her so much, anything in Italics are memories**

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.

Tonight, he knew world be the longest night of his life, longer even than the ones in the holy land, knowing she might not be waiting for him. Well she is waiting for him, now, just not in this life; _"We will have forever in heaven." _Heaven, it seemed so inviting just now, knowing she was there, waiting for him.

She was to young to die, he dreamt of taking her home, to his home, to Locksley. He'd dreamed of this day all his life, people always say dreams let you down, down maybe, there not meant to destroy you. He'd been so relieved when he first saw her, riding over the horizon, and then he had felt the dread and sickness rise in him that was definitely not caused by the heat. Why did the sheriff have to destroy everything, until today he'd taken what many men would consider as everything his home, his lands and his title, made him an outlaw, an outcast, yet he could never take Marian, as much as he hated Gisbourne he thought she would be safe with him, he loved the way she played with his affection, gloated over the way Gisbourne fell for it, lapped it up, fool. But it had been him, without him Marian would still be here, still fighting, filling that hole in his heart, that he knew would never close.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

He had wanted to bring her back to England and bury her next to her father, let everyone know she was the Nightwatchman, everyone who had ever judged her or slighted her would feel remorse and they would feel guilt, and they would pay.

He closed his eyes and turned over again, he saw her look of determination as she pulled the sword, Gisbourne's sword, from her stomach, if he could have saved that moment he would dwell there forever. It had been perfect, there wedding, there love was undying and he wouldn't give up, he hoped she had died happy and that the angels were waiting for her, she would be with her parents now, her father and her mother.

If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.

"_Robin, this is Marian" his mother said to him as he looked at a small girl, who couldn't have been more than of 4 summers, and smiled nervously at her, she smiled back warmly and giggled. The sun was shining through the open door and he squinted at her._

"_Do you want to play with my bow and arrow" he asked, she looked up in interest-_

"_Don't be so foolish Robin, Marian doesn't want to play with boys toys-"_

"_Oh but I do Lady Locksley" she interrupted, surprising his mother, children of her status where meant to be seen and not heard, but preferably not seen either, she looked up at his mother with wide eyes._

"_I don't know Marian, what would your Father say"_

"_oh he's to busy at the castle to care what I get up to"_

"_You shouldn't say things like that, your father is very important person"_

"_Aren't I very important then?" Robin grinned he liked Marian_

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

Those eyes, those tears, to many shed by one so young, he could hear her breathing, he thought she was going to live, she pulled out the sword, Gisbourne's sword, and her eyes glinted with tears, she was showing no fear at the threat of dying, he didn't know what he was expecting to happen to her, for it to be slow and painful or instant, yet it was neither, it was quick but not instant, she looked in death, if more than ever contempt, more contempt than he had ever seen her since Vasey's rule.

And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.

And he'll love her, keep loving her, until the end of time, he will love her.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

That was them Robin and Marian, together, Forever.


End file.
